A dare to remember!
by NatalieCoranda
Summary: When Lucy decided to stay the night with Juvia, she had no idea what was in store. Nothing could prepare her for this.
1. Juvia's house, at four o'clock

Nothing could have prepared seventeen year old, Lucy heartily, for what was about to happen.

The celestial spirit mage was about to be kissed! And there was nothing she could do about it!

Oh, stupid Juvia! If only she hadn't played truth or dare with her! Then she wouldn't be in this mess!

Time skip!

Earlier that day.

"Lucy! Juvia was thinking of having some friends stay the night at her house tonight, and she was wondering if you would like to join them…?" Juvia asked Lucy, who was sitting at the bar while Mirajane handed her a glass of water.

"Okay, who else is coming?" Lucy asked taking a sip of her water.

She was extremely tired, because of the job her and Natsu just got back from.

Natsu had destroyed half the town, and lost Lucy her rent money, yet again.

"Mira, Levy, Erza, Gray, Freed, Wendy, Carla, and Natsu, and of course, with Natsu come Happy." Juvia said looking satisfied with herself.

"How did you get the guys to come… especially Freed?" Lucy asked looking shocked.

"Oh, Juvia has her ways. Make sure to be at Juvia's house by four." Juvia said with a devilish smile.

"O-okay…" Lucy said, shrinking back in her seat a little bit.

Lucy drank the rest of her water and went home.

"Alright, let's see… what to wear…" She said as she grabbed a pair of pink pajamas from her closet, and a change of clothes for the next day.

She looked at the clock, it was only two thirty.

"I have plenty of time, I'll write in my novel." She said as she walked over to her desk.

Time passed quickly, it was already three forty-five!

"Oh! It's a ten minute walk to Juvia's house! I better get going." Lucy said as she threw her small bag of clothes, and a hair brush, over her shoulder.

When she arrived at Juvia's house, Erza, Natsu, Freed, Levy, and Gray were there.

"Where is everyone else?" Lucy asked.

"Mira said she had some things to do at the guild, and Carla said Wendy wasn't feeling well, so she ordered her to stay home-" Juvia was cut off by Natsu.

"And Happy didn't want to come!" He yelled.

"Jeez flame brain, you don't have to yell." Gray said, getting quite irritated.

"What was that, icicle?!" Natsu yelled.

"You heard me fire crap!" Gray yelled.

And once again, they were fighting.

Beating the crap out of each other in Juvia's house, to be exact.

"Guys! You're in someone else's house! Stop that!" Lucy yelled.

They looked up, and went back to fighting.

"Juvia doesn't mind, as long as Gray-sama is winning." juvia said as hearts replaced her eyes.

"This is going to be a long night." Lucy said as Levy tried to pry Gray off of Natsu, and Freed tried to hold Gray back.

"Yes, it is." said Erza.


	2. Truth or Dare?

**Sorry, I forgot to put this. I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its characters.**

**And also, I didn't mean to put heartily, the computer program I use does that to all words it thinks is wrong.**

**Sorry last chapter was short, and my line brake thing wasn't working! Oh well, I'm not going to use that anyways, and if I do, it will be exclamation points! :D On with the show!**

Lucy was getting quite irritated with Natsu and Gray fighting all the time they were at Juvia's house, so she split them up.

But that didn't really help, they kept yelling at each other from across the room.

"Does anyone want some snacks?" Juvia asked.

Everyone pretty much shouted 'YES!' so Juvia went to the kitchen.

"Hey, hold on, I'll help you with that Juvia." Lucy said running into the kitchen after her.

"Alright, Juvia thanks you Lucy." Juvia said with a vibrant smile. Then she added.

"But you are still my rival." Juvia said with a stern glare.

Lucy shivered a bit, and then went all the way into the kitchen.

"Hey Juvia?" She asked.

"Yes?" Juvia was cutting up some bananas.

"How did you get the guys, especially Freed, to come?" Lucy asked while she took the banana slices and dipped them in dark chocolate.

"Well, you see, Juvia simply asked if they wished to come. She may or may not have threatened them…" Juvia said looking away.

"What did you threaten them with?" Lucy asked, she was quite curious.

"Juvia said that if they didn't come, she would make them listen to Justin Bieber, on replay, all day the next day." Juvia said shyly.

Lucy burst into laughter.

Levy and Gray came rushing in, to find that both Lucy and Just were rolling on the floor laughing.

"What was so funny?" Gray asked.

"How Juvia says she got you to come!" Lucy said trying to get up, but failing horribly.

When Lucy and Juvia could finally breathe again, they served the snacks.

"So how did you threaten them Juvia?" Levy asked.

"Yes, I would like to know as well." Erza piped in.

"Well, Natsu willingly came, but when Juvia couldn't get Freed or Gray-sama to come, she told them if they didn't come, she would make them listen to Justin Bieber, on replay, all day the next day." Juvia said looking happier than ever.

Levy and Erza started to laugh, and they were joined by Lucy and Juvia, and eventually Natsu.

Gray and Freed just went to the corner to mope.

"Oh come on! You guys… don't… have to listen… to Justin Bieber…" Lucy said between giggles.

"That would be pure torture, isn't that illegal?" Freed asked.

"No comment." Lucy said.

"I'm bored!" Natsu yelled.

"Shut up fire freak!" Gray yelled.

"Oh hell no! We aren't starting this again! Gray, don't say anymore. Natsu, keep your mouth shut!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu and Gray froze.

"Juvia knows! Let's play a game!" Juvia said.

"Yeah! What game should we play?" Erza asked.

"How about truth or dare?" Levy said.

"NO!" Was clearly heard from Gray and Natsu.

Freed didn't really care, as long as he didn't pick dare he would be fine.

"Yes!" The girls screamed.

They were going to play truth or dare whether the guys liked it or not.

The girls had Erza on their side, the guys would never win.

"Freed! Truth or dare!" Levy yelled.

"Truth." He said.

"Is it true that you will be choosing truth the whole game?" She asked, pretty annoyed that she already knew that answer.

"I will be choosing truth the whole time." He said with a smile.

"Juvia, truth or dare?" Freed asked.

"Dare." She said.

"I dare you to… turn yourself into water and go in the toilet." He said.

She looked completely disgusted, but got up, slowly, and went into the bathroom.

They heard a splash.

And then Juvia came out, looking again, completely disgusted.

"Lucy! Truth or dare?" Juvia said, trying to forget what she had just done.

"Truth." She said.

"Who do you like?" Juvia said, as all ears turned to the spirit mage.

"I don't know." She said truthfully.

"Really?" Was heard from EVERYONE in the room.

"Yes, really. Gray, truth or dare?" She said trying to change the subject.

"Dare." He said confidently.

"I dare you to… hug Juvia until it's your turn again!" Lucy said, feeling happy.

Gray stood there, shocked, and with a horrified expression on his face.

"Well, at least it's just a hug." He said as he got up and walked over to Juvia, who looked as if she was about to faint.

The game went on, and then it was finally Grays turn again.

He had to hug Juvia for almost an hour!

He was gonna get Lucy back for this.

"Natsu, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare!" He proclaimed, rather loudly.

"I dare you to kiss Lucy, for ten seconds." He said looking smug, he wanted to get Lucy AND Natsu.

"WHAT?!" He yelled.

Lucy just sat there, processing what just happened.

"Hell no!" She yelled as soon as she had thoroughly processed what was going to happen.

"Aw, that's not fair. You have to do it!" Gray said.

"Come on Lucy, it's just a kiss." Natsu said.

Lucy looked around the room, for anyone to help her.

They all just gave her a thumbs up.

Except for Freed, who seemed pretty indifferent.

"Traitors…" She mumbled under her breath.

Natsu got closer, and closer…

**Ha! Left you hangin' there didn't I?**

**Natsu: What the hell was that?!**

**Lucy: You better not kiss me, or I might get Erza to kill you.**

**Erza: I wouldn't be doing that.**

**Natalie: This is fun isn't it? I'll update as soon as possible! I love my awesome cupcakes! (The people who read my stories) Please review, if you like it. :D**


	3. A date!

**Sorry! I know, it was a cliffhanger… But it was all worth it right?!**

**I know, my little cupcakes were left in suspense! **

**Natalie is so sorry!**

**On with the show!**

**Oh, by the way, exclamation points are my line breaks now!**

!

Natsu got closer, and closer.

Lucy was so scared, she thought she might actually die, like really.

Right when he was in front of her face, Gajeel stormed in.

"Guys! I came to…" He suddenly stopped, when he saw that Natsu was not even a centimeter away from kissing Lucy.

"Um… I came… to tell you that… gramps… said… not to come to the guild tomorrow… They're getting new furniture… and they didn't want anyone ruining it before they even got it into the building. So… I'll be going now… see ya Levy!" He said as he ran out.

"Well the moment's gone, guess you can't do it now!" Lucy said as she jumped up and ran to the kitchen.

Levy raced after her.

"Lucy, let's go talk in the back yard." She said as she pulled Lucy to the back door.

"You better not eaves drop." She said.

They walked out, and Levy closed the door behind her.

"Lucy, do you like Natsu?" She asked.

"Of course not!" She yelled.

"Tell me the truth, do you?" Levy asked with a comforting look.

"I think maybe I do… I don't know… it's just, when he got near me… my heart started racing… and I swear, butterflies invaded my stomach… I just… I don't know…" She said truthfully.

"Natsu likes you Lucy!" Gray yelled from the window.

Natsu immediately pulled him in, yelled that he didn't, and started to beat the crap out of him.

Lucy blushed and looked to Levy for advice.

"Let's just go in, and act like nothing ever happened, kay?" Levy asked.

"Alright, but what if they bring it up?" Lucy asked.

"Ignore them, tell them to drop it." Levy said looking stern.

"Okay." Was all Lucy could bring herself to say.

They went inside.

"LUCY! Do you like Natsu?!" She heard from everyone in the room, with the exception of Freed, Levy, and Natsu.

"Let's just drop it." She said as she sat down on the blue couch.

Levy sat on her left, and Juvia on her right.

The guys just kinda, scattered around the floor, except for Freed, who sat on a red chair.

It was already around eleven thirty, so they decided to go to sleep.

Early the next morning, Lucy was the first to wake.

She felt kind of hungry, so she decided it wouldn't hurt to grab a snack.

When she walked into the kitchen, she heard someone walk up behind her.

She slowly turned around, to see Natsu.

"Hey Luce. You're up early." He said quietly, for once.

"Yeah, I'm an early riser." She said walking further into the kitchen, to grab her snack.

"Hey Luce…?" He said walking up behind her.

"Yeah Natsu?" She said while trying to reach something on a high shelf.

"Wanna go on a date with me?" He asked nonchalantly.

Lucy froze.

Her heart started racing.

Her face flushed pink.

She slowly turned to meet Natsu's gaze.

"Um… I-I, um… O-okay…" She stuttered.

"Great! Meet me at the park, later tonight, around… five. Kay?" He said.

She just shook her head, she couldn't wuite make words at the moment.

He left the kitchen, and she got her snack.

She sat at the table and started to eat.

"What just happened?" She asked herself.

"It seems you have been asked on a date." Erza said coming to the table, and sitting beside her.

"What? When did you wake up?" She asked.

"Just now, you're lucky everyone else is still asleep." Erza said, taking a bite of a slice of strawberry cake, that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I guess." She said smacking her head down on the table.

"Would you like me to help you with your outfit for your date?" Erza asked, taking another bite of cake.

"What?! I have a nice wardrobe! I can find anything to look cute in easily, what makes you think I need your help?!" She said, a little bit too loud.

Levy woke up immediately, and walked into the kitchen, with Freed tagging along behind her.

Turns out, Freed had been awake for hours, he heard everything.

"You do need a little help from Erza, she knows what you should wear." He said with just about no expression on his face, except maybe a little amusement.

"Great, just gang up on me." Lucy said sarcastically.

"Well Lucy, would you just cooperate?" Levy asked, still quite sleepy.

"Fine." Lucy said.

"This is going to be fun." Erza said with a smile.

!

**You like my chapter my darling cupcakes?**

**Natsu: I asked her on a date?!**

**Happy: Aye, you did… how could you Natsu?!**

**Natsu: What do you mean Happy?**

**Lucy: Um guys, I'm right here!**

**Happy: Natsu, she's so scary! Protect me!**

**Natalie: She is not that scary, grow a pair Happy. Oh how can I say that to you?! You're too adorable!**

**Happy: *Snuggles into Natalie's arms***

**Lucy: Oh come on! *Rolls her eyes***

**Natalie: You'll love the next chapter, I have no life, so… it will be here soon! I promise!**


	4. The date

**Yup! My little cupcakes must love me! You all seem to be enjoying this fic! Okay… all I ask of you is that you tell me what anime out of the ones I have listed on my profile thing I should make a fic of, please!**

**On with the show!**

!

"Okay, what do you think I should wear?" Lucy asked as her, Erza, Levy, Juvia, and surprisingly Freed, walked into her apartment.

"Well… how about this?" Erza said as she held up a short, pink skirt.

"Oh! That's cute! What shirt though?" She asked while pacing back and forth.

"How about this one?" Levy asked holding up a red tank top with a blue rose on the front of it.

"Yes, I think that will do nicely." Freed commented.

"No offense but, why are you here Freed?" Lucy asked.

"I had nothing better to do, so I came with you." He said nonchalantly.

"Juvia thinks you should call Cancer to do your hair." Juvia said.

"Oh yeah, okay. While he's doing my hair, you pick out some shoes Juvia. I can't wear just any old shoes with this outfit." Lucy said, then she opened the gate of Cancer, and he did her hair.

**Her hair is like when her and Natsu had to wear matching outfits.**

"Oh it's perfect! Thank you." Lucy said.

Cancer went back to the spirit world.

Juvia came from the other side of the room and held up a pair of red flats, with flame stitching on them.

"Oh they're perfect Juvia! Wait… I don't have shoes like that, where did you get those?" Lucy asked.

"Juvia… brought them from her house… for you… now that you won't be her rival…" Juvia said shyly.

"Thank you Juvia!" Lucy said as she attacked Juvia with a hug.

"Ju-Juvia can't breathe!" Juvia yelled.

"Oh, sorry." Lucy said as she let go.

"Well, makeup time!" Levy exclaimed as she attacked Lucy with all sorts of different makeup items.

When she was all dressed and her makeup was done, she looked stunning.

She didn't have a lot of makeup on, just some light mascara, pink lip gloss, some blush, a little light pink eye liner, and some light orange eye shadow.

"Alright, oh my gosh! It's four fifty! I have to go!" Lucy sais as she rushed everyone out of her apartment, grabbed her keys, and locked the door.

She headed towards the park, and there was Natsu, sitting on a bench.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu called out.

She walked over to him.

"Hey Natsu, I'm here." Lucy said as she shyly walked over and sat next to him on the bench.

"Wow Luce! You look awesome!" Natsu yelled a little too loudly.

Some people stopped and stared at the two, a little more at Lucy.

Natsu scared them away with a glare.

"Alright Lucy, let's go for a walk!" He said as he pulled her up from the bench and started to walk.

"Hey Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah Luce?"

"Do you think you could slow down a bit?" She asked, she had been struggling to keep up, and he was holding her hand, almost ripping her arm off at that.

"Oh! Sorry Luce, I'm just kind of eager to get there." He said slowing down a bit, so Lucy could keep up.

"Where exactly are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see Luce." Natsu said with a wide grin.

Lucy just kept walking.

They started talking, and actually had a nice conversation.

"We're here!" Natsu exclaimed as they came to a stop.

Lucy looked around, they weren't in the park, they were at a spot next to the river, near her house.

"This is where you wanted to take me?" Lucy said.

"Look down." Natsu said.

She looked down, and saw at her feet, a picnic, by the river.

"Natsu! It's perfect!" She said.

There were candles, and roses, and right on the edge of the blanket, was the cutest little picnic basket Lucy had ever seen.

It had ribbons that looked like flames, woven into the basket.

The handle had little orange bows on it.

"It's all for you Luce." Natsu said.

Lucy smiled and sat down.

Natsu joined her, they started to eat.

While they were talking, Lucy didn't notice Natsu pull something from the bottom of the basket.

"Hey Luce…" Natsu said.

"Yeah Natsu?" Lucy asked with a bright smile.

"I got this for you." He said holding out a small box.

She took the box, and opened it.

Inside there was a small, simple, bracelet, with a small flame charm, and a small key charm.

"Oh Natsu, it's beautiful! Thank you!" She said as he took it from her hand, only to put it around her wrist.

"It isn't as beautiful as you Lucy." Natsu said as he leaned closer.

She smiled.

He got closer, and closer.

He kissed her, gently, her eyes fluttered closed as she kissed back.

They heard a boat going by.

"Don't fall in you two love birds!" A guy yelled from the boat.

Natsu just waved his hand at them, telling them they would be fine, and continued to kiss Lucy.

When they broke the kiss Natsu looked deep into Lucy's eyes.

"I love you Luce." He said.

"I love you too Natsu." She smiled, and he pulled her into another kiss.

!

**THE END!**

**Like, seriously, that's the end of it!**

**It is complete!**

**Lucy: Natsu! You kissed me!**

**Natsu: But you like the bracelet…?**

**Lucy: I guess…**

**Happy: Natsu! You traitor!**

**Natsu: *Throws a pillow at Happy and kisses Lucy***

**Natalie: Stop throwing my bed pillows at Happy!**

**Natsu: Throws a pillow at Natalie and keeps kissing Lucy*Natalie: Not in my room! *Grabs her baseball bat and chases the two out of her room.* Are you okay Happy?**

**Happy: Aye… *Hugs Natalie and Natalie hugs back***

**Natalie: I still have way too much free time, hope you like the story!**


End file.
